<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El ultimo halloween by Guardiandelabismo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643337">El ultimo halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiandelabismo/pseuds/Guardiandelabismo'>Guardiandelabismo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiandelabismo/pseuds/Guardiandelabismo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la academia umbrella tenia que festejar halloween de manera tranquila y comoda, aunque, ¿cuando los hermanos hargreeves tuvieron un momento tranquilo?.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El ultimo halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>Era Halloween, Diego estaba extasiado.</p>
<p>Su padre les dejo festejar este día, porque Grace había dicho que sería bueno para aliviarlos y que no estuvieran muy estresados.</p>
<p>-<em>Si están estresados ¿Cómo crees que salvaran a las personas y pelearan con los delincuentes?</em> –</p>
<p>Diego quería creer que aquello fue más una mentira blanca a que de verdad su madre estuviese de acuerdo, le habían rogado bastante a Monóculo para celebrar este día, Klaus había dicho que sería el ultimo y único año que podrían festejarlo, porque ya estarían muy grandes.</p>
<p>-No siento nada especial-</p>
<p>-Eso es porque siempre usas ese estúpido traje espacial-le dijo Diego</p>
<p>Luther resoplo, molesto, spaceboy usaba ese hibrido entre armadura y traje espacial en las misiones, era tan pesado que nadie más podría utilizarlo, la única razón por la que vino fue porque, bueno, rumor estaba en el grupo.</p>
<p>Número tres era una bruja, se vestía como una al menos, la nada discreta número tres eligió un atuendo sexy, con una escoba del armario de Grace, todo de color negro, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, un poco sus pechos y hombros, sería nada fuera de lo común, pero gracias a su cabello purpura las personas pensaban que era un personaje de anime y su antifaz solo confundía a las personas.</p>
<p>-<em>Es mi toque personal</em>-dijo cuando Klaus pregunto al respecto.</p>
<p>Klaus en cambio parecía un zombi, su palidez hizo mucho del trabajo, el resto de disfraz era más cercana a la de un vagabundo, con la camisa un poco destrozada y hoyos en el pantalón.</p>
<p>Ben en cambio decidió ponerse un típico disfraz de fantasma, Grace uso una sábana vieja y le hizo dos hoyos grandes a la altura de los ojos.</p>
<p>-«<em>Creo que nadie tiene mucha creatividad</em>»-Pensó Vanya</p>
<p>Había sido muy tímida a la hora de salir, tenía practica de violín, pero la insistencia de Diego, Alison y Ben eran, bueno, insistentes, no sabía que ponerse, así que se decidió por uno de esqueletos, debía admitir que disfruto la parte de maquillarse y pintarse el rostro, siendo ayudada por Alison y su madre.</p>
<p>Número siete no pudo evitar mirar con más detalle a Diego, con su típico antifaz, una boina que le cubría totalmente el cabello, una camisa que, en vez de ser de rayas blancas y negras, era de color negro y gris, con una insignia en su pecho con la imagen de un cráneo y huesos cruzados, sus pantalones eran grises con bordes negros y tenía unas botas negras.</p>
<p>Era una especie de broma suya, parecido a un ladrón.</p>
<p>Alison conocía a alguien, bueno, más o menos, había una fiesta aquí cerca, le tomaría unos cuarenta minutos, un poco más en salir de la propiedad de la academia umbrella, entre todos ellos, graciosamente era Luther, con su imponente altura que se llegaba a ver amenazante, todo adornado con una cara de piedra.</p>
<p>-Sabes-Alison le dio un manotazo al pecho de Luther-no te mataría sonreír un poco-</p>
<p>Luther cumplió sus deseos y la sonrisa nació corta y pequeña.</p>
<p>-Cielos, Luther, nada más te falta una correa, ¿no te parece? -</p>
<p>-Y a ti un sombrero y unas maracas-</p>
<p>-Cretino-Diego quería estar enojado, pero era difícil cuando también lo encontraba gracioso.</p>
<p>La caminata siguió en silencio, ignorando las peleas entre número uno y número dos, la incesante charla de Alison con Vanya, las ocurrencias de Klaus y Ben.</p>
<p>Estaba anocheciendo, el sol estaba ocultándose dejando un brillo anaranjado oscuro en toda la ciudad, por las calles estaban la gente disfrazada, más en concreto había muchos niños, por un momento Alison se sentía fuera de lugar, como un adulto tratando de encajar entre niños, por un momento pensó en decirles que volvieran a casa, pero a medida que más se sentía bien en compañía de sus hermanos ese sentimiento de vergüenza se fue.</p>
<p>«<em>Es una de las pocas veces en los que tenemos la oportunidad de divertirnos, no voy a meter la pata</em>».</p>
<p>Vio que la discusión entre Luther y Diego se intensificaba, Klaus tomaba con entusiasmo de su botella con agua, se estaba volviendo cada vez más "<em>divertido</em>" con cada trago, tardaron en darse cuenta de la existencia de la botella, no tardaron nada en darse cuenta que en la botella no había ni una gota de agua, Diego extendió su brazo, tan rápido como una serpiente, la agarro con tanta fuerza que la botella de plástico se deformo.</p>
<p>-¡Oye!-</p>
<p>-¡No voy a devolvértelo!-</p>
<p>Diego lanzo la botella tan fuerte como pudo, había caído en un bote de basura al otro lado de la calle, Klaus intento correr con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su bebida, pero Luther no le dio oportunidad.</p>
<p>-¡Aguarden!, ¡Por favor!-</p>
<p>-Vámonos Klaus, puedes beber en la fiesta, pero mínimo llega sobrio-</p>
<p>-¡Tarde, es tarde!-le grito a Luther, tan claro como podía en su estado.</p>
<p>-Demonios, Klaus, solo tenías que estar sobrio hasta llegar a donde sea que Alison nos lleva-le gruño Diego.</p>
<p>Ben sabía que ahora tendría que cuidar de él, sentía que tendría que cuidar de su hermano Klaus lo que quedaba de vida, para crédito de su hermano, tenía la mente más clara de lo que debería una persona que se bebió una botella de medio litro de lo que sea que Klaus tome, el alcohol que tomaba número cuatro era fuerte y cuando bajaba por tu garganta te ardía como el infierno.</p>
<p>-Vamos idiota, te guiare-Ben intento agarrarlo de la muñeca.</p>
<p>-Yo puedo solo-</p>
<p>Dio unos pasos hasta la esquina, para su crédito, Klaus podía parecer una persona normal, pero el tambaleo ocasional y que se trabase más que de costumbre, Vanya había preguntado si sería lo correcto volver a la mansión.</p>
<p>-Klaus se puede cuidar solo, algunas veces fue a misiones con nosotros con más alcohol que saliva en la boca-le respondió Luther</p>
<p>Y siguieron la trayectoria, hasta que finalmente Alison se adentró en una casa, llegando frente a un portón con la pintura verde descolorida y con manchas de oxido en algunas partes, era pequeña, bueno, los demás lo pensaron desde la perspectiva de la mansión, así que muchas casas no dejaban la categoría de pequeña, con las paredes blancas y el techo verde, Alison fue envuelta en un grupo de chicas.</p>
<p>Y con ello el grupo se separaron, Luther estaba cerca de Alison, sin llegar a interactuar con ella, en vez de eso, estaba con la atención dividida entre la televisión y rumor, el sofá en el que estaba no tenía espacio, el chico a su lado le hubiese dicho a Luther que se fuera, pero la imponente altura y musculatura de numero uno lo termino callando.</p>
<p>Diego bebía un poco del "<em>jugo misterioso</em>" de la fiesta, estaba afuera, bailando, sus pasos eran graciosos, algunos se rieron, cerca de los parlantes, la música era tecno, sonaba enérgica y fluida, no de su estilo favorito sin embargo Diego no dejaría que eso se detenga.</p>
<p>Klaus estaba en medio de otro grupo, entre risas y burlas, número cuatro podía estaba en un grupo del que ya estaba costumbrado, para empeorar la situación, Ben se vio arrastrado hasta la mesa donde estaba la reunión de alcohólicos sociales, aunque número seis no podía negar que la conversación era graciosa.</p>
<p>Vanya en cambio trataba pasar desapercibida por toda la casa, siempre buscando su lugar.</p>
<p>«¿<em>Para que vine aquí</em>?». Se pregunto número siete, naturalmente no podía encajar enteramente con nadie, era un fantasma entre la multitud. «<em>Tal vez pueda volver</em>».</p>
<p>Vanya iba a irse, sin hacer ruido, sin decirle a nadie, lo más suave posible, estaba cerca del portón de la casa, lista para salir, pasando sin ser notada por nadie. Hasta que de repente alguien agarra su muñeca con firme, todos los vellos en su cuerpo se erizaron en horror y alerta, su boca se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido.</p>
<p>-No vas a irte sin antes bailar conmigo-</p>
<p>-Diego-suspiro, aliviada.</p>
<p>Numero dos le sonrió con todo el descaro de alguien que sabía que estaba a otro pequeño "<em>boo</em>" de ocasionar un ataque cardiaco a otra persona, la mueca en su cara era burlona, Vanya tenía sentimientos entre la calma de alguien que siente cuando evita un accidente y el enfado casi hasta el llanto.</p>
<p>-¿Oh, te asuste?-</p>
<p>-No, ya suponía que los de tu clase aun actuarían más como los cavernarios-</p>
<p>Diego se le quedo mirando con la duda en sus ojos-¿Los de mis clases?-</p>
<p>-Si, ya sabes, latinos-</p>
<p>Por un momento en la cara de Diego no hubo más que sorpresa, hasta que estallo en risas, número siete también termino entre risas. Diego contesto estirando el brazo de Vanya hasta donde estaba cerca del parlante y empezar a bailar.</p>
<p>-No sé, Diego, yo no soy buena bailarina-</p>
<p>-Tu solo relájate y disfruta de la música-le contesto, antes de detenerse-ya se, pondré una música que te haga sentir en casa-</p>
<p>«<em>Eso será difícil</em>». Pensó.</p>
<p>Numero dos hablo con una persona, era quien tenía su iPod conectado por medio de un cable a los parlantes, luego de un poco de charla la cual Vanya no podía escuchar por culpa de la música, Diego señalo a número siete, se quedó allí sin saber que hacer, cuando la mirada del chico se dirigió a Vanya, ella se sentía bastante tímida en ese momento, la persona volvió su vista a Diego y asintió.</p>
<p>-Diego, gracias-murmuro, estaba feliz de que numero dos se tomase las molestias de elegir una canción que a ella le gustase, no importaba que canción de orquesta, solo de violín o música clásica sonase, Vanya lo apreciaría.</p>
<p>La música empezó, no la conocía, no empezaba suave y lenta como creía que iniciaría, sino que empezó rápido, constante y enérgico.</p>
<p>
      <strong>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br/>
hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br/>
hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey</strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>Allí vivía un hombre en Rusia hace mucho<br/>
Era grande y fuerte, en sus ojos una llama de resplandor<br/>
mayoría de la gente lo miraba con terror y de miedo<br/>
, pero a los pollitos Moscú era un querido tan encantador<br/>
Podía predicar la Biblia como un predicador<br/>
completa de éxtasis y fuego<br/>
Pero también era el tipo de maestro que las<br/>
mujeres desearían</strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>Ra la Rasputin<br/>
Amante de la reina rusa<br/>
Había un gato que realmente se había ido<br/>
Ra gane Rasputin<br/>
La mayor máquina de amor de Rusia<br/>
Fue una pena cómo siguió adelante</strong>
    </p>
<p>Para cuando el primer estribillo termino, la gente que bailaba empezó a cantar, animada por la música y lo gracioso de la letra, el baile se volvió más rápido y más descontrolado.</p>
<p>La boca de número siete se abrió en una gran "O", el sentimiento de indignación era visible en toda su faz, pronto un sentimiento de tristeza y desilusión le cayó por el estómago, pero duro menos de un momento antes de convertirse en una risa divertida,</p>
<p>Diego, con todo el descaro que podía contener su cuerpo empezó a bailar, con un rostro serio que podía romperse en una risa.</p>
<p>-Desgraciado-</p>
<p>En un ataque descarado y lleno de confianza poco típico de la tímida Vanya, le dio un manotazo a Diego a un lado de la cabeza, numero dos siguió con su espectáculo dramatizando el ataque del cual el acostumbrado a la pelea Diego apenas sintió.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?-Diego la miraba con falsa inocencia, Vanya sentía inmensas ganas de volver a darle un manotazo-Te dije que sería una música que te haría sentir en casa-</p>
<p>El kraken agarro a Vanya por los brazos y la arrastro a la pista, ella no hizo ningún amago de resistirse, entre risas bailaron la canción y la siguiente y la siguiente a esa.</p><hr/>
<p>Alison estaba en su zona de confort, este grupo particular de chicas con las que hablaba eran conocidas, no amigas, número tres no tenía amigos fuera de su familia, así eran las cosas para la familia, no interactuaban mucho, pero a aquellas chicas Alison las conocía un día, en un museo, elaborado por su padre para que pudiesen aprender más de historia e inculcarles cultura, había otro grupo con ellos, llenos de niños revoltosos, eso era antes de lo del banco, de su primera aparición y que la academia umbrella fuese ampliamente conocida.</p>
<p>Cada que podía, lo cual no era frecuente, en solitario, Alison iba a la casa de Ana, una de las chicas que vivía cerca.</p>
<p>«<em>Pensé que iba a ser más tranquilo, una salida, ver la tele, comer y hablar entre amigos, nunca me dijo que conocía a tanta gente». </em>aunque no lo esperaba de esta manera, Alison se estaba divirtiendo mucho, cada que hablaba se sentía como una celebridad, bueno, técnicamente lo era, las sesiones de fotos, entrevistas y demás eran un área en la que numero tres se destacaba de entre sus hermanos.</p>
<p>De reojo miraba a Luther, con los músculos superdesarrollados, alejaba a los chicos y atraía la atención a más chicas de las que Alison le gustaría, bueno, ambos eran famosos y además superhéroes, no era raro atraer la atención de los demás.</p>
<p>Jeyne giro la cabeza, sus ojos dirigidos hacia la misma dirección que Alison.</p>
<p>-¿Él es spaceboy?-pregunto repentinamente Jeyne.</p>
<p>Aquello capto la atención de las demás chicas, esto no le gusto para nada a Alison, de repente quería irse, tan sigilosa como puede, con Luther.</p>
<p>-Si-dijo, sonaba insegura, no sabía cómo dirigir esta conversación</p>
<p>Las risas sonaron, fueron atajadas por la música, la charla y el bullicio general de la casa.</p>
<p>-Él es lindo-dijo Jeyne-¿Tiene novia?-</p>
<p>Eso la tomo desprevenida, por supuesto, sus amigas eran fans suyas y de los demás miembros, habían querido conocerlos, hasta ahora no fueron tan audaces para ello, a ella la conocían de hace tiempo y solamente de manera superficial, ya que su padre no dejaba oportunidad para visitas.</p>
<p>-Si-dijo tan rápido como pudo y con la misma velocidad se arrepintió de su mentira.</p>
<p>-¿De verdad?, ¿Quién?-</p>
<p>Jeyne parecía genuinamente interesada, no sabía si era porque era chismosa o por cualquier otra intención, Alison no sabía cómo salir de esta y no quería usar sus poderes en sus amigas.</p>
<p>-¿Crees que le puedo ganar?-</p>
<p>Alison miro a un chico alto, con musculatura y ciertamente un poco ebrio.</p>
<p>-¿En una pelea?-pregunto, el chico asintió-Ni de chiste-</p>
<p>-Voy a probarlo-</p>
<p>Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue, seguido de un chico de nariz acentuada y otro de piel morena.</p>
<p>-¡Oigan, ustedes, déjenlo en paz!-</p>
<p>Jeyne fue a mantener el orden, siendo ignorada tan olímpicamente que casi era doloroso verla.</p>
<p>«<em>Esto no saldrá bien</em>». Fue lo primero en lo que pensó, era tan seguro como que le cielo era azul y su madre prepararía galletas de avena</p>
<p>De verdad, le había agradado Jeyne y todo el grupo de chicas que la había seguido desde hace años, eran lo más cercanos a amigas que tenía, Vanya no contaba porque era su hermana, su pequeña y tímida hermana a quien siempre cuidaba y siempre intentaba tratar como una amiga a pesar de que eran tan diferentes.</p>
<p>Ahora imaginaba, no solo sería su ultimo Halloween, sino que también la última vez que tendría amigas.</p>
<p>-Vamos a ver-dijo una de ellas, con el cabello rubio.</p>
<p>Alison solo pudo maldecir ante esto, mientras el grupo se acercaba y admiraba lo que era previo del desastre que se ocasionaría en esta casa, Jeyne como anfitriona y hasta donde sabia heredera única de la casa intentaba mantener el orden que en unos instantes esos chicos y Luther romperían.</p>
<p>Solo esperaba que no los culpasen por esto, simplemente bebió de su jugo con sabor a naranja y "posiblemente" nada de alcohol.</p><hr/>
<p>Klaus se divertía como nunca, al principio la atmosfera era incomoda, él era un extraño en ese grupo junto a su hermano, pero si había algo en lo que número cuatro era bueno, era socializar, bueno, hasta cierto punto, no como Alison, pero sabia defenderse.</p>
<p>A su lado, Ben era un incómodamente silencioso fantasma.</p>
<p>Klaus quería agarrarlo por la cabeza y decirle: "<em>relájate hermano, habla, haz algo</em>".</p>
<p>-¿Quién es tu hermano en el equipo?-Pregunta una chica, linda, rubia.</p>
<p>«<em>Básica, para una relación superficial, no para una charla profunda</em>». Era cruel, cuando sus hermanos se burlaban, eran racistas y lanzaban todo tipo de bromas malas sobre ellos sabían que era solo para molestar, no porque verdaderamente lo creían, cuando metían a una persona de fuera de la familia le era incómodo.</p>
<p>-Es el gran <em>Horror</em>-anuncio con teatralidad.</p>
<p>Los ojos de los demás se enfocaron en su hermano, podía sentir a Ben encogerse de la timidez que sentía en ese momento, pero Klaus no iba a dejarlo pasar.</p>
<p>Hubo una serie de preguntas, como las que Klaus contesto en su momento cuando se presentó, Ben las respondía con tanta cortesía como podía.</p>
<p>Número cuatro sonrió ante una idea, con toda la discreción que podía, agarro el vaso de número seis, vertió, un poco de alcohol que le había dado uno de los chicos de la fiesta y espero, nunca había visto a un Ben alcoholizado.</p>
<p>Su pequeña broma tuvo que seguir para que el alcohol surtiera efecto en Ben, no le tomo mucho, Ben no era un activo consumidor de bebidas, finalmente, número seis se sentía más libre, más relajado, estaba lanzando chistes y haciendo amistades, coqueteando con las chicas y dejando que sus inseguridades desaparezcan.</p>
<p>Por lo alto escucho gritos, no los gritos de auxilio, sino de personas discutiendo, alzo la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Luther, con la cara roja frente a un grupo de tres chicos, una mujer discutía con uno de los chicos y también estaba Alison, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse que aquí no iba a salir nada bueno.</p>
<p>Uno de los chicos, el más alto, lanzo un puñetazo a número uno, a duras penas lo empujo, cuando vio que Luther apretaba los dientes y golpeaba al chico, el pobre estaba noqueado de un golpe, si tenía suerte, el daño no ameritaría el hospital, número cuatro lo dudaba seriamente.</p>
<p>Tal vez, si las cosas se calmaban y Luther se tranquilizaba, las cosas irían bien el resto de la noche.</p>
<p>-¡Dejen en paz a mi hermanito!-</p>
<p>Klaus maldecía a todo lo que pudo maldecir tan pronto vio a Ben levantarse y acepto lo que iba a venir cuando los tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo envolviendo a otro de los chicos, el resto solo pudo ver a número seis con una mezcla de asombro, asco y bueno, horror.</p>
<p>Las dos horas desde que entro fueron geniales, lastimosamente no habrá otra noche.</p>
<p>-Es por su cultura, se pone nervioso cuando no hay pulpo o pescado en la mesa-le dijo a un chico a su lado que veía todo en estado de shock</p>
<p>Klaus ignoro cuando Diego se lanzó sobre otro de los chicos y lo golpeo, siguió bebiendo que estuviese a gusto, el mundo era difuso para ese punto</p><hr/>
<p>El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Luther parecía una tormenta de malhumor, Diego estaba molesto, Alison sabía que muy probablemente no volvería a ver al resto de sus amigas, caminaba en silenciosa resignación a lado de Luther, si es que podía volver a llamarlas así, Klaus se quedó bebiendo mientras el caos iba a flote y ahora estaba encima de la espalda de número uno, Ben estaba riéndose, divertido, era el único que parecía encontrar la situación graciosa, Vanya iba pegada a Diego, en silencio.</p>
<p>De repente el celular de Alison sonó, con una mano sosteniendo la escoba y la otra el celular, contesto.</p>
<p>-¿Hola?, ¿Jeyne?-</p>
<p>Luther presto especial atención, no quería que las amistades que Alison formo fuera de la academia, solo Dios sabia cuanta falta le hacía algo nuevo y fresco.</p>
<p>Ella apago su teléfono y miro a Luther, podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, no necesito mucho en pensar en lo que pensaba.</p>
<p>-Se disculpa por los problemas que los chicos causo-</p>
<p>Eso elevo los ánimos.</p>
<p>-¿Significa que podremos volver el siguiente año?-</p>
<p>-Significa que nos invita a las próximas fiestas-</p>
<p>Klaus alzo las manos, victorioso, Vanya sonreía, se había divertido y quería volver a salir en este tipo de fiestas.</p>
<p>-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿volvemos?-</p>
<p>-Es muy tarde, tenemos que volver-</p>
<p>-Luther-gimoteo Klaus-la noche es joven-</p>
<p>-Y ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones de seguir afuera-por ninguno, Luther se refería principalmente a sus dos mientras alcoholizados</p>
<p>Aunque la salida duro poco tiempo, los demás tampoco se sentían con más ganas que descansar, tal vez el próximo año.</p>
<p>-Pero aun podemos tener una maratón de películas de terror en casa-</p>
<p>-¿Oh?, ¿el pequeño Luther aprendió a divertirse?-pregunto Ben, una sonrisa creciente y burlesca nació en su rostro.</p>
<p>-Cállate-</p>
<p>Vanya suspiro, la noche estaba comenzando, pero ciertamente ya no se sentía capaz de seguir.</p>
<p>-¿Te divertiste?-Diego se acercó a Vanya por detrás, alejados del resto, pero tan cerca para ser escuchado por ella.</p>
<p>-Mucho-sonrió.</p>
<p>Tal vez este no fuese un Halloween espectacular, pero, tampoco era el último.</p>
<p>-¡Nosotros haremos nuestra propia fiesta-proclamo Ben, en todo jovial y alegre</p>
<p>-¡ Ben!</p>
<p>La noche era joven y ellos eran felices</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que Halloween fue hace un mes, pero tenia que hacer algo, aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>